inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabeyama Heigorou
(Defender) |number= 3 15 23 |element=Earth |team= Raimon First Raimon Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Neo Raimon Red Team Raimon (GO) (GO Movie) Inazuma Legend Japan |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) |seiyuu= Megumi Tano |debut_manga = Chapter 1}} Kabeyama Heigorou (壁山 塀吾郎) is one of the main protagonists in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He's a defender of Raimon and later on of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in GO. In Inazuma Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, he is a defender for Inazuma Legend Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by himself."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"This bulky full back forms a one-man defensive wall."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy but he's bit of a wimp."'' |-|Strikers= *''"The one-man defensive wall! He's a huge guy but he's bit of a wimp."'' Appearance He is big, has tanned skin, green hair in a "mushroom top" hairstyle and sick and black eyes. He has a large figure compared to his other teammates. In GO, he wears a blue shirt with a khaki jacket and trousers, with a pair of gray sneakers. His hair also grew longer and he became a bit fatter. Personality Despite his size, he is a really bashful, shy and timid person. In the beginning episodes, he would disappear before a match with the excuse of going to the bathroom. Before, he was scared of heights, but his determination prevailed and he overcame his fear. Most of the time, Endou has to help him to overcome his fears. He respects Endou as a captain and a best friend. In most episodes, Kabeyama is shown to be someone who gives up easily. He also does not adapt with differences easily. Plot Season 1 He was one of Raimon's first members. In the early episodes, before a match, he would usually ask if he could go to the bathroom as an excuse to hide the fact that he was nervous. Whenever Raimon took a break in the club room, he was usually seen eating some snacks like potato chips. During the match against Sengoku Igajima, Kabeyama shows his first Block Hissatsu The Wall. Season 2 With the other members of Raimon, he fought against Aliea Academy. Since the start of this arc, he never left the team despite all the difficulties that they faced. After they meet with Kogure, Kabeyama often becomes the victim for his pranks. Season 3 He was chosen to be one of the members of Inazuma Japan. After FFI, he didn't graduate because he was still a second year. He congratulated Endou while crying like the others, thinking that they were going to be separated. He alongside Endou, Kurimatsu and Aki took part in a school play. He was chosen for the graduation match in the original raimon team and he thanked Endou for holding the graduation match at the end of Episode 127. Plot (GO) Kabeyama, made his debut in GO Episode 43, which he, Fudou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen watching the match between Raimon and Dragonlink. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Kabeyama appeared in the GO movie and he accompanied the team while training; especially Ichino, Aoyama, and Sangoku. During the match against Team Zero, he turned into his youth form to help Raimon with the others members of Inazuma Japan. He used The Wall to stop Kibayama and succeeded. He was later seen talking to Shinsuke in the match. Inazuma Eleven GO Vs. Danball Senki W He appeared with his team, Inazuma Legend Japan to play against Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He use Deep Jungle with Sakuma and Kazemaru to stop Hakuryuu's Keshin Armed Dragon Blaster. Later, he helped Endou in using Great The Hand but disappeared with his team due to Fran's power. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Kabeyama, you need to have: *'Item': Legendary Special Training Notes (Unlocked in a Blue Chest at Furukabu's Challenge Route) *'Player': Kurimatsu Teppei (At Legendary Raimon's Community Master located inside the old soccer club) *'Player': Higashi Kinya (Tengawara's Community Master) *'Topic': Shop All You Can Eat (Got at the Inazuma Town's Mall) After get all of these requiriments, he can be scouted to your team. However, he'll only be available as a scout option after beat Zero. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Kabeyama, you need to have: *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 1 (Skewered Dumplings) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 2 (Café au lait) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 3 (Confeito) *'Item': Kabeyama's Request 4 (Retro Food ODEN) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Be aware that, in order to made him a scoutable option you need to have already recruited at least three other members from the same community master. Adult Form In order to recruit Kabeyama, you need to have: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー) (Dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan) *'Player': Kabeyama (Young) *'Records': Complete Special Training (Do every training available in the game at least one time) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 40 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 65 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 70 *'Block': 167 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 ---- Adult Form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Block': 178 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 146 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Adult= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven= *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall' *'DF Mega Quake' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'DF The Wall 改 ' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'DF The Mountain' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'DF The Wall 改 ' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'DF The Wall' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' ---- Adult Form *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF The Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'DF The Wall' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Iron Wall' ---- Adult Form *'DF The Wall' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Deep Jungle' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' (with Gouenji) *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' (with Endou and Gouenji) * SH Tatsumaki Otoshi (with Kazemaru) *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF The Wall' *'DF The Mountain' *'DF Deep Jungle' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' Relationships *'Kabeyama Saku' ('younger brother')'' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon U-13' *'Yama no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Endou' *'Guard Stars R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' *'Raimon Dreams' *'FF Raimon''' Gallery KabeyamaRaimon.png|Kabeyama in Raimon school uniform. Kabeyama Stuck in a locker 002 HD.PNG|Kabeyama stuck in a locker Kabeyama in Episode 005.PNG|Kabeyama falling while practicing for Inazuma Otoshi. Kabeyama Scared IE 06 HQ.PNG|Kabeyama being afraid of heights. Title Pic of IE 004 HQ.PNG|Kabeyama after using Inazuma Otoshi Kabeyama GHOST.png|Kabeyama afraid of ghosts. Heigoro Kabeyama.JPG|Kabeyama in the Raimon. Kabeyama Kogure Tsunami Bus.png|Kabeyama's love for food. Kabeyama.png|Kabeyama in Inazuma Japan. KabeyamaTCG.jpg|Kabeyama in the TCG Tumblr m0ih2vStmH1qam24no1 500.png|Kabeyama, Fudou, Hiroto, Midorikawa and Kazemaru watching the match. Kabeyama turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Kabeyama turning into his young form. KabeyamaKazemaruFudouWatchingTheFinalsGameVersion.jpg|Kabeyama with Kazemaru and Fudou (game version). Kabeyama in Inazuma Legend Japan.png|Kabeyama in Inazuma Legend Japan Young Kabeyama GO art.png|Young Kabeyama GO Art. Trivia * His surname, Kabeyama, means Wall Mountain, a pun on his techniques (The Wall and The Mountain). *Before playing some matches (often the finals), he used to ask his teammates to go to the toilet. *It's known that after the third series of Inazuma Eleven, he along with Kazemaru, Someoka and Gouenji played for a pro league team. Navigation en:Jack Wallside Category:GO characters Category:Red Team Category:Chrono Stone characters